


home is wherever i'm with you

by jeunesse



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Emetophobia, Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeunesse/pseuds/jeunesse
Summary: Nagi is the only thing holding this family together, and frankly, they don't thank him enough for it.





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was paired with the very amazing [chaossuta](https://twitter.com/chaossuta) for the i7 flash bang, who drew the warmest, sweetest [art](https://twitter.com/chaossuta/status/1069896758153498624), thank you so much!!  
> Please check out the other flash bang submissions, it's been so fun to see everyone come together for this!

Nagi grew up with marble floors and solid gold decor. Centuries-old portraits hung in the dining room. Tall, arching windows lined the halls, polished until they shone in the scattered light of chandeliers. Every room was tastefully furnished and immaculately pristine; not a speck of dust was allowed to settle.

Not that he ever noticed, though. The maids had always treated him kindly, and he followed after them devotedly like a lost duckling, singing and dancing as cutely as he could, showering love in hopes of being showered back. He had only ever wanted the attention—the fond eyes and flattered laughter—and never thought twice about the work they did, tirelessly, day after day.

But in a dingy bathroom that hadn’t been scrubbed in weeks, the opulence of his home in Northmare felt as far away as the Moon was from Earth.

Usually Sougo and Mitsuki were diligent about enforcing chores—Mitsuki in particular would drag him by his collar to help clean, no matter the time, even if a rerun of _Magi☆Kokona_ Season 4 Episode 23 was airing: the mid-season climax where Kokona unlocked a new transformation through pure, awe-inspiring willpower and coaxed the villain into good with a brilliant show of grace and strength. But the past few weeks have been nothing short of hellish—studios were prepping for the holidays early, and it was a constant stream of photoshoots and TV specials and guest appearances and magazine interviews and recordings for a new Christmas single to feature in their upcoming concert, not factoring the lengthy commutes during rush hour or the cross-country flights. Which was why the very moment they were able to catch a break, Yamato and Mitsuki dragged an unwilling Sougo to go drinking.

Which was also why Nagi was kneeling on the cold bathroom tiles, speckled with mysterious black spots that refused to be scrubbed away, surrounded by three smelly, intoxicated men unceremoniously sprawled across the floor. Iori and Tamaki had school the next day, and everybody silently, simultaneously, came to the agreement that Riku didn’t need to be exposed to this nonsense—so naturally, nursing duty fell onto Nagi.

Yamato, who was closest, groaned as he stirred. He reached out a hand, his eyes glazed and pleading. Nagi grabbed it.

"Nagi," he said, wondrously, "Nagi."

Nagi tilted his head ever so slightly. The hand he held was cold. " _Yes._ What is it?"

"You're beautiful."

And then Yamato vomited.

-

-

-

From a young age, proper etiquette and decorum had been drilled into Nagi's every word and gesture, but there were very few instances where he had to call upon every bit of restraint from his upbringing to maintain composure. Once, when he was kidnapped. Another when his brother was throwing a drunken fit in the middle of their grandmother's funeral.

And now. Now was one of those moments.

Normally, there was no need to be restrained around the rest of his members. Normally, he could behave however way he wanted and Mitsuki would shout at him with no real bite and Riku would laugh gleefully. But normally, jumping up and screaming wouldn't entail dropping Yamato into a pool of his own leftovers on a hard tiled floor.

So Nagi held back. Because, he _loved_ Yamato. Because, he _loved_ IDOLiSH7. He repeated this over and over like a mantra, rubbing Yamato's back, and instead said, crestfallen:

" _Oh_." He paused, then continued through gritted teeth, "This is not beautiful.”

As if some higher being above was agreeing, or mocking, the lights flickered.

In the corner of the bathroom, Mitsuki groaned, mumbling something incoherent and hiding his face as if the lights would blind him. Sougo was blithely, thankfully, asleep.

After a few long minutes, Nagi gently eased Yamato—who slapped at Nagi's arms harder than necessary, really, Nagi was just trying to help—into a non-hazardous area, found the cleaning supplies in a cabinet, and held his breath as he began wiping up the unmentionable mess.

Northmare had taught him to be upright and courteous, but Japan had taught him to do his chores.

-

-

-

Just as Nagi was working through the logistics of installing a TV screen in the bathroom for _Magi☆Kokona_ runs, Sougo woke up.

"It's," he sniveled, "cold."

Nagi smiled thinly. " _Oh_ , Sougo, you are still...disappointingly drunk."

Sougo blinked through his sleepy haze, swiveled his head to lock onto Nagi, and crawled towards him. His hands slapped the floor, echoing ominously in the acoustics of the bathroom.

"Shut up," he slurred. "Heaters aren't supposed to talk." His hand seized Nagi's leg, nails digging into sweatpants, and levered himself up until he was hugging Nagi's waist like a koala on a tree branch.

And almost immediately, Sougo fell back asleep. Nagi felt the soft, steady rise and fall of his chest as he continued to cling on with a vice-like grip.

His lips pursed.

"Sougo," Nagi said, grimacing. "I love your forwardness," he tugged at Sougo's arms, "and I love hugs," he yanked, "but even in your sleep— _OW—_ " he let go, "you are terribly frightening."

Mitsuki snorted.

"I bet you get pretty scary too when you're drunk," he said, his voice muffled as he continued to put his head in between his knees. "I bet you're a real animal."

"Seconded," Yamato said, raising a hand and immediately, lifelessly, dropping it back down. "You...animal."

Sougo responded by drooling onto Nagi's pants.

"Why, I am perfectly respectable even when drinking."

"That's gotta be a lie," Mitsuki said. "There's just no way. You'd probably flirt with everything. You'd probably flirt with a couch."

"You can't do that, Nagi," Yamato said. "You gotta respect...respect couches."

"I don't do any of that," Nagi said in his best unaffected voice.

"You probably flirted with all of Northmare," Mitsuki continued as if he hadn't said anything. "You'd propose to a lamp."

"You don't? Nagi...you have to respect couches. I didn't raise you like this..."

Sougo tightened his already painful grip on Nagi's sides.

"Listen to me," Yamato said, pointing at his own face. "Respect couches. Respect your elders. You wouldn't give this kind of sass...to your own family..."

Mitsuki gasped, lifting his head for the first time in an hour. "Nagi, you flirted with your own _grandma_?"

"You three," Nagi bemoaned, "are more difficult to handle than the press."

"Whaaat did you say?"

"You cheeky little punk..."

They shuffled over with all the speed and ferocity of a snail. Mitsuki slung his arm around Nagi's neck, putting him in a loose chokehold. Yamato slapped his hand down onto Nagi's head and ruffled his hair.

A minute later and they were all leaning on him, blissfully asleep. Yamato's snores reverberated in his ear. Mitsuki ground his teeth. Sougo continued to drool a lake's worth onto his pants. They were heavy, a certain unreachable part of his back was growing itchy, the smell of cleaning chemicals hung in the air, and his butt was starting to hurt from the hard floor.

But, at the very least, he wasn't cold.

-

-

-

Nagi dreamed of sitting in front of a fireplace, watching snow fall outside. It was quiet except for the sound of Haruki's voice carrying over a soft piano, recounting his days in Japan. Summer's intensity and autumn's brilliance. Winter's somberness and spring's liveliness. An old woman who gave him persimmons from her backyard. A child who always bowed so deeply his backpack would overturn. A flower shop near his apartment that always left out food for stray cats.

And Nagi dreamed within a dream of a charming, beautiful country filled with charming, beautiful people.

-

-

-

He woke up to a wet towel furiously scrubbing his face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," a voice frantically whispered—a voice he recognized as Sougo's. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

" _Oh_ —pfft—Sougo—bffb— _please_ —hghh— _stop_ —"

"Oh good, you're awake," Mitsuki said. "I didn't wanna lug you back to your room."

"Please stop talking," Yamato croaked. "I'm going to die."

"You won't. Come on, we need to leave. Iori is going to come in to get ready any moment now."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Sougo chanted, head bowed parallel to the floor, wringing the towel in his hands.

Nagi's face burned from the friction. He gently cupped his cheeks. "Was there something on my face?"

Sougo froze.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it," Mitsuki said, waving a nonchalant hand. "I think you just missed a spot when you were cleaning up everyone's puke last night."

" _WHAT_ — _"_

 _"_ Silence, I need absolute silence, _please_."

Mitsuki sighed. "I did tell you to be more thorough when you mop up. Or when you do dishes. Or when you vacuum."

"I hate this," Nagi sobbed, burying his face into his hands. "It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry!" Sougo's voice cracked. He fumbled with a bottle. "You're right, it's all our fault. Here, I have bleach if you want to disinfect—"

Mitsuki slapped the bottle away, flinging it to the other side of the room. "Like I said, you'll kill him!"

"Give me the bleach," Yamato said. "Kill me instead."

Nagi rolled to his knees and began crawling away. "I'm going back to sleep. I'm going to dream about Kokona and none of you are there."

"Don't be like that. Iori needs his morning shower." Mitsuki grabbed a fistful of Nagi's shirt. "Come on, we love you. Now get up."

-

-

-

_CHIC Magazine - December 2XXX Issue_

_Hot Interview With Princely Idol Rokuya Nagi!_

_Q: What's it like living in the dorms with the rest of IDOLiSH7?_

_A: Every day is fun and lively! Everyone is very...(pause) They all have strong personalities. When we're together, it's quite unpredictable._

_Q: It sounds like you might fight a lot with each other then._

_A: (laughs)_

_Q: Or maybe not?_

_A: (laughs)_

_Q: ...A ha ha, well, then, for the next question: it's quite well known you're from Northmare. Do you ever get homesick?_

_A: Sometimes. It's a beautiful place. But they do say home is wherever the heart is, and I've fallen deeply in love with the people here. Even you!_

_Q: Oh my!_

_A: (laughs) So I can confidently say, this is where I feel most at home._

**Author's Note:**

> (nagi voice) once i'm legal drinking age it's all over for you assholes
> 
> I just really wanted to write nagi and the Adults(TM) but ryuu and gaku were getting too chaotic for the word limit. Sorry trg.
> 
> Title is from the song "home" by edward sharpe & the magnetic zeros, but I listened to very little of that and a lot of louie zong's dawgz instead.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
